


There Would Be Time

by Roxi2Star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A few other unnamed ships mentioned in passing, Gen, drarry if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxi2Star/pseuds/Roxi2Star
Summary: Harry pulled the Hawthorn wand from his robe, and held it out to Draco, handle towards him. “It’s yours.”Draco gently took his mother’s hand off his shoulder and moved towards Harry. They locked eyes. And for the first time, Harry saw Draco quite clearly. Something had changed in him. “I... I can’t.” He said after a long moment. “But...” He trailed off. “It’s yours now.”





	There Would Be Time

Harry awoke from a dreamless sleep. The boy’s dormitory was quiet, the sun rising again. He must have slept the a whole 20 hours. He sat up slowly, fumbling to find his glasses. Once he put them on, he got up, still in his clothes from the battle. Hermione and Ron were asleep in the bed next to him, curled up tightly on the little four post bed. 

He took a long moment to look at them, really look at them. Harry had known for a long time this was coming, and now it was here like a small ray of sunshine in all the war. Ron had his face buried in Hermione’s hair. It was a small moment of peace in all the grief that clings to them now

Harry turned away as the realization of all the loss swept through him again. Tonks and Lupin, their son would never know them. And Fred... Harry’s heart shattered at the idea of Fred being dead. Fred was his first-

Not the moment to dwell on it. Voldemort was dead, there was a lifetime to miss him. Harry left the dormitory to find people, parents and families sleeping in the common room. Not everyone was sleeping however. Dean and Seamus were tucked away in a little corner, whispering to each other. 

“Mornin’ Harry.” Seamus offered a smile, then turned back to Dean, taking his hand. 

Harry continued on, down to the great hall. He stopped just in the entrance hall. The Malfoy’s were leaving. Narcissa had her arm wrapped around Draco as the three of them headed to the door. Harry watched them, but moved towards them. 

“Wait.” he called. His voice was slightly hoarse. “Ma- Draco.” He called again. 

Draco turned to him, his eyes wide with shock. Lucius turned away from Harry, while Narcissa only held her son tighter. 

Harry pulled the Hawthorn wand from his robe, and held it out to Draco, handle towards him. “It’s yours.” 

Draco gently took his mother’s hand off his shoulder and moved towards Harry. They locked eyes. And for the first time, Harry saw Draco quite clearly. Something had changed in him. “I... I can’t.” He said after a long moment. “But...” He trailed off. “It’s yours now.” 

“I’ve got three.” Harry said, joking in spite of everything. “Mine’s.. Doesn’t matter, this one is yours.” 

“...Are you sure?” He asked softly. 

“I wouldn’t be trying to hand it to you if I wasn’t. Now are you going to take it, or do I have to shove it through the mail slot of your house. I know where you live now.” Harry pushed the wand forward. 

“What’s a mail slot...?” 

“Just take the wand Draco!” Harry said

“Alright! Just... Don’t call me Draco, it sounds weird when you say it.” Draco muttered, taking the wand from him. He looked down at the wand in his hand and smiled softly. 

“Thank you.” Harry said, now turning to Narcissa. “Really, thank you.” 

She nodded. And Harry knew what she meant. Thank you for saving my son’s life. 

“Right.” Harry said after a long moment. “I’ll uh... See you then.” He turned away. 

“Po- Harry.” 

He turned back. 

“Thank you.” Draco said. And he looked at Harry for a long time as if, he too, was seeing him for the first time. Harry smiled. Something has changed, not just in them but between them. There was more to be said. 

But there would be time for that.


End file.
